Terapia de grupo
by eniid cullen
Summary: Matt, Stefan y Damon se ponen de acuerdo para asistir a una terapia grupal y hablar del problema más grande de sus vidas... Helena.


Era la primer sesión. La sala era de un color gris apagado, pero la luz del día entraba por la ventana de la habitación, dándole un aspecto diferente, como si el color gris fuese algo más iluminado.

Tres jóvenes estaban allí, uno se mantenía de pie, recostado contra la pared y cruzado de brazos, mientras que los otros ya habían tomado asiento. Dos de ellos parecían tener algunas semejanzas, especialmente por su blanca piel e increible belleza, sólo que sus expresiones eran diferentes -además de otros rasgos que los hacian distintos-.

El chico de profundos ojos negros parecía estar deseando en aquel momento estar en cualquier lado, menos en aquella sala. Sus labios casi estaban apretados, quizás para contener el mar de palabras que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. El rostro del chico de ojos verdes daba la sensación de que se estaba culpando por algo, quizás era él quién había sugerido aquella pequeña "terapia de grupo". Por otro lado, el chico rubio del grupo se encontraba mirando el suelo fijamente, y de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a su amigo, aunque la desviaba rápidamente.

Alguien entró a la sala, y Stefan y Matt miraron al hombre de anteojos y pelo canoso, aunque Damon ni siquiera se molestó en fijarse en él.

Sin decir una palabra, el terapeuta, tomó asiento delante de los tres jóvenes y sacó una lapicera del bolsillo de su camisa cuidadosamente planchada. El silencio reinaba, casi era molesto.

-bien, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos? -dijo con entusiasmo el hombre. Matt despertó por completo de su ensoñación y Stefan trató de dedicarle al hombre una vaga sonrisa, aunque fue en vano-. Mi nombre es Quin y voy a ser su... -el hombre se detuvo, no sólo por darse cuenta de que alguien no estaba sentado y escuchándolo, sino porque pudo escuchar con claridad el "bonito nombre" que Damon dejó escapar de su boca a la vez que una sonrisa divertida se asomaba allí.

Stefan dedicó una mirada a su hermano y rodó los ojos, ¿no podía por tan sólo unos momentos comportarse como alguien normal?. Evidentemente no.

-¿podrías tomar asiento? -le preguntó Quin al joven de perfectas facciones parado frente a él. Damon lo miró, enarcando una ceja, como si aquella orden hubiese sido un insulto a su integridad.

-prefiero estar de pie para poder observar el hermoso paisaje que tengo a mi alcance a traves de la ventana -respondió él luego de unos segundos, con una media sonrisa, intentando ser amable, después de todo había hecho un pequeño acuerdo con su hermano. Pero el sarcasmo era algo de lo que no podía despegarse, habiendo o no promesa de por medio

-Damon, sientate -le ordenó Stefan.

-dije que no lo haré -respondió el aludido utilizando un tono casi de sorpresa, aunque tranquilo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Stefan a pedirle eso cuando él ya había dicho que no?-. Estás cada día más sordo...

-Stefan, déjalo, sabes que disfruta ver cómo los demás no consiguen nada de él, y comienzo a pensar que fue una mala idea traerlo -le dijo Matt al chico de ojos verdes, casi en un susurro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Damon no escuche. Éste entrecerró los ojos y miró al rubio, casi con una mirada asesina, a veces lograba sacarlo de quicio y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas romperle el cuello.

-bien, bien, si el señor Damon no desea sentarse no hay por qué presionarlo, después de todo estamos aquí para tratar de conseguir un equilibrio entre todos ustedes, ¿no es así?.

Damon no podía creer que estuviese allí parado escuchando la cascada de idioteces que el tipo ese estaba diciendo. Matt asintió y Stefan resopló, pero fue sólo porque se dio cuenta de que su hermano no tomaría asiento.

Quin tomó unos papeles de su escritorio y los leyó. De repente comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, como si ahora lo entendiese todo.

-entonces, ¿quiere alguno decirme qué es lo que les está pasando con esa chica de nombre Elena?.

Al escuchar aquel nombre Stefan y Matt hablaron a la vez, y por esa misma razón se silenciaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que Damon lanzó una pequeña risa mirando hacia la ventana.

Elena, el gran problema de los tres. ¿Cómo podía acaso una chica descolocar a tres hombres como ellos?.

-verá, doctor -Stefan volvió a hablar luego de un silencio-. Lo que sucede con Elena es que, la amo, y ella me ama, pero lamentablemente hay dos personas más que la quieren -Matt volteó hacia Stefan, ofreciendo una mirada de indignación-. Entonces...

-no, no... Esto fue así: Elena y yo éramos completamente felices, hasta que cierto italiano con ropa cara y de diseñador se interpuso en nuestro camino. Yo vi primero a Elena -declaró Matt como si eso lo hiciese el ganador-. Yo tengo más derecho. ¿No es así doctor? -miró al hombre canoso con una tremenda ansiedad, él tenía que darle la razón.

-bueno, creo que aquí hay un clásico problema de...

Otra vez, interrumpido por aquel jóven de llameantes y vivaces ojos negros, y esa risa que se escapaba de sus labios, una risa burlona.

-clásico problema de no querer ver la realidad -Damon terminó la palabra de Quin como si eso fuese exactamente lo que el hombre estaba a punto de decir-. Y la realidad es que Elena sería una persona feliz a mi lado, porque, ¿quién no lo sería?. Enfrentemos los hechos -dijo con presunción-, yo puedo darle muchos más, cosas que ustedes ni siquiera conocen.

-¡ponle una mano encima y te las verás conmigo! -Stefan amenazó a su hermano, levántandose de la silla y señalándolo con un dedo. Aunque durante los pasos que les tomó acercarse a él, Damon se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa, y eso le había llamdo la atención a Quin.

-Damon, ¿te gusta hacer enojar a tu hermano?.

-es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, Q-U-I-N -dijo el aludido con una enorme sonrisa en la boca, mientras que miraba a su hermano, y éste le devolvía la mirada negando con la cabeza.

El doctor enarcó una ceja, Stefan deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le diga algo, pero en vez de éso el hombre se dedicó a escribir... y escribir... y escribir. El silencio ya se estaba haciendo ensordecedor. Matt se preguntaba cuándo sería su próximo entrenamiento, Stefan pensaba qué estaría haciendo Helena en ésos momentos, y Damon se imaginaba qué color de ojos podía tener su próxima chica con la cuál almorzaría.

-bien, haremos lo siguiente... ¿podrían ustedes dos salir de la habitación? -les dijo a Matt y Stefan-. Tú te quedarás un segundo... hablaremos un momento -le dijo a Damon, quién en ése momento sentía que se comería vivo al estúpido doctor.


End file.
